lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana
Diana is a rather mousy little girl who was imprisoned along with Ral, due to her Hanyo band. Although seemingly considered a useless failure, Alex later learned of her amazing Hanyo abilities could make her the most valuable and more amazing member of their band. Characteristics *'Name': Diana or "Di" *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Brown (Pink in Hanyo) *'Eyes': Brown (Pinkish Red in Hanyo) *'Likes': ::(Diana) Quiet things, flowers, sewing ::(Di) Being loud and heard, fighting *'Dislikes': ::(Diana) confrontations, being the center of attention ::(Di) Quiet things, being ignored *'Family': Unknown Background Many years ago, Diana ran away from her clan due to her hatred for fighting. After her departure, she lived in the forest by herself. She was always alone playing with her little stuffed bear as there were no other living beings who would accept her. However, she was taken back by her clan, after they had hunted her down. Several hundred years later, Diana had grown into a woman, and was in midst of being trained by Matrona to become the strongest warrior alongside another fellow female warrior, Dolores. One evening, Diana overheard Matrona's plans to make Diana the strongest warrior ever. Disliking Matrona's plans for her, Diana made up her mind to leave the village once more. She goes to find Dolores and run away with her, but Dolores declines. Dolores explains after much thought, the village is the only place where they'll ever be accepted, and that there was nothing to fear once you've been accepted. Diana left the village once more alone, and soon entered into a petty argument with a group of knights called the Knights of the Golden Wheats, who had discriminated against her for being a woman. However, she blacked out, and once she is awakened, she sees the area has been turned into a warzone, with the knights all knocked out. Fearing what had happened, she ran straight home to tell Dolores of what had happened, hoping to find some answers. When Diana arrived at the village, Dolores was revealed to have been killed by mountain bandits on a bodyguard job. After Diana learned that Matrona was the one who sent Dolores, she punched her in anger, upset knowing her friend would rather die, than wanting to fight. However, Matrona retaliates, nearly beating Diana to death, until suddenly, Diana fought back mercilessly, nearly killing everyone, as well as her entire body covered in an armor no one had ever seen before. Matrona uttered a word, which caused Diana to nearly pass out and change back. Once she had been calmed down, and chained up, Matrona explained that they both were experiments to create soldiers by using Cursed Bands to become Hanyos. As a result, Diana gained a second personality naming itself Di: a purely instinctual side filled with desire and joy... as well as uncontrollable rage. The day after, Diana and Matrona were hired by the Knights of Liones as mercenaries to help in taking down foreign savages. This was all a ruse however, as the knights' true objective was Matrona, looking to gain reputation and prestige for taking her down. Diane and Matrona engage in battle against the traitorous Knights. In the midst of the brawl, a poisonous arrow was about to hit Diana, but Matrona took the arrow in her place, severely crippling the warrior chief. Despite being weakened by the arrow, Matrona used the last of her strength to take down Gannon and 330 other Knights before supposedly dying. Diana mourned for Matrona's death before being captured by the Knights of Liones and arrested under false crimes. She was sentenced to capital punishment under the pretense of killing Matrona in jealousy, along with the deaths of 330 other Knights to an attempt to silence all witnesses. However, Alex and the others had witnessed the fight, and attacked the caravan, saving and freeing Diana in the first place. After a meal and fire story of what she knew, Alex said she could join them, hoping that they'd find a way to deal with Di once and for all. Personality Diana is described as a shy yet kind girl, and is far more passive than other Hanyos. She possesses two personalities: Diana and "Di." "Di" is Diana's other personality that appears in the form of her puppet speaking through ventriloquism and was created to help her bear the hardships of being locked away in a cage most of her life. And later when she uses her Hanyo Armor, “Di” is the dominant part in the girl, while Diana speaks within the puppet. At her first appearance, Diana is a very shy girl who is unable to articulate full sentences and express herself well, as she lets “Di” do the talking for her with its outgoing personality. She improves her communication after Alex invites her to come along with them, and begins learning to integrate herself into society. Later in the story, Diana is able to converse with Alex instead of relying on “Di”, though “Di” still remains dominant in her Hanyo Armor state. “DI”’s personality is confident, flirtatious, and straight to the point, the opposite of Diana. She’s more aggressive than Diana’s passive nature, as she charges head on into the fight. And to make dangerous waters for San, she’s actually more physical than her, as she lays on Alex’s lap, snuggling up to him, even washing his back at times, stating her cute and innocent charm beats San’s jungle girl sexiness any day, putting the two at odds with each other. Skils/Abilities Human Diana is shown to be incredibly strong. She was able to punch the ground and use it to stop a horde of bugs from destroying a town. She has also shown to have great endurance as she was able to resist Gil's lightning and even break free from it. As Matrona (normal human size), she possesses incredible physical strength and speed by defeating more than ten men quickly and with ease. *'Immense Strength': Due to being an amazon, Diana is able to perform staggering feats of strength, able to clash with the likes of Alex and Bardrick in terms of strength and even break through barriers capable of withstanding meteors with a single punch. She can swing a war hammer with a weight of 998kg/2200 Pounds. *'Enhanced Speed': Using her strength, Diana is actually incredibly fast and agile, however due to her being in Giant size, this speed is reduced to nil, but when shrunken to human size her speed increases and is able to dodge rapid arrows shot by a foe of similar ability. *'Immense Endurance': Due to being an Amazon warrior, Diane is able to withstand several mortal blows, such as being pierced through the shoulder and thigh and still move fast enough to save citizens from collapsing buildings, and still retain consciousness even after losing blood and taking a further beating. *'Enhanced Durability': Few attacks are powerful enough to actually cause grievous harm to Diana and she can shrug all but the most powerful attacks off. Hanyo-Mouse Hanyo *'Size Manipulation': Due to her Mouse Hanyo abilities, Diana is able to reduce herself to approximately the size of a mouse. She still maintains her regular sized strength and resilience when shrinking; while in reduced scale, this translates to granting her inhuman effort and exertion capabilities. Also, obtaining momentum and kinetic energy in small scale and exerting it immediately while returning to or right after returning to normal size can result in a feat of inhuman effort and exertion, and therefore, momentarily give Lang enhanced strength while in regular size. With some practice, she can even reach to Giant size, but this form takes too much energy, and puts too much strain on her, so she only uses it as a last resort. Afterwards, she gets wiped out and has to rest. *'Superhuman Strength': While in her armor in its miniature form, Diana possesses superhuman strength due to her increased density, enabling her to take out multiple opponents of normal human size. :*'Mice Manipulation': Diana, through the use of her Hanyo armor, can communicate with organisms the size of mice, especially mice and rats, allowing her a rudimentary form of control over them. Awakened Form Relationships Diana's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Tia Ballard Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hanyos Category:Heroes